When a steering column's shaft line is connected to a steering gear, with an intermediate shaft, the steering wheel causes one of two things to occur. The steering wheel either creates the rotation of the intermediate shaft, and corresponding movement of the steering gear, via an input from the driver; or the steering wheel rotates if steering rotation input is controlled by a steering column mounted or steering gear mounted mechanism.
Adjustable steering column assemblies are limited to a range of motion that keeps the steering wheel within proximity of the driver's reach.